Bulma
piękna, genialna i kokieteryjna córka światowej sławy naukowca, Profesora Briefa, żona Saiyanina Vegety, matka Trunksa i Bry. Mieszka wraz z rodziną w posiadłości Capsule Corporation w Zachodniej Stolicy. Dragon Ball thumb|left|102px|Młoda Bulma w pierwszym odcinku pierwszej serii DB W wieku 16 lat znalazła w piwnicy Capsule Corporation (swoim domu) Èr Xīng Qiú, dwugwiazdkową smoczą kulę. Dowiedziawszy się, czym jest owe znalezisko, i jakie daje możliwości, postanowiła stworzyć Smoczy Radar, urządzenie pozwalające namierzyć fale emitowane przez kule i dzięki niemu zebrać wszystkie siedem, a następnie wypowiedzieć życzenie przed Shen Lóngiem, Boskim Smokiem. Przed wyruszeniem w podróż dziewczyna wahała się, o co poprosić. Spomiędzy dwóch pragnień: nieograniczonej ilości truskawek i idealnego chłopaka wybrała to drugie. Pilaf Saga Na początku historii jadąc tropem smoczych kul, spotyka małego małpiego chłopca o imieniu Gokū. Z początku relacje między nimi są dość napięte. Bulma potrąca małego, a zobaczywszy, że przeżył, bierze go za potwora i strzela do niego. Chłopiec pierwszy raz widzi wynalazki cywilizacji i uznaje to za czary nazywając dziewczynę yōkai. Sprawa się załagadza. Bulma, oczarowana siłą młodzieńca, postanawia zabrać go ze sobą. Wspólnie kontynuują podróż w poszukiwaniu pozostałych kul. Na swojej drodze spotykają wielu nowych przyjaciół. Wūlónga, Yamchę i Pūara. Bulma kocha uwodzić mężczyzn, a pierwszą jej „ofiarą” pada właśnie przystojny rozbójnik, Yamcha. Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! W serii Dragon Ball odgrywa ona jedną z głównych ról, później występuje już tylko jako postać drugoplanowa. Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! Dragon Ball Z thumb|left|201px|Bulma z młodym Trunksem na rękach Mając ok. 30 lat Bulma przejęła kontrolę nad Capsule Corporation. Po wielu latach związku z Yamchą zostawia go dla Vegety, przez wiele lat żyjąc z nim w stanie konkubinatu, ostatecznie jednak biorąc ślub oraz godząc się z chłodną i zdystansowaną postawą męża. Urodziła Vegecie dwoje dzieci, syna Trunksa i córkę Brę. Saiya-jin Saga W tej sadze nie odgrywa ona żadnej ważnej roli. Cały swój czas spędza w Kame House, podczas gdy Son i Piccolo walczą przeciwko Raditzowi. Po jakimś czasie wraz z przyjaciółmi udaje się w miejsce walki i odszukać Gokū. Gdy Bulma i jej towarzysze docierają na miejsce, Son jest na skraju śmierci. Umierając, informuje przyjaciół, że za rok przybędą kosmiczni najeźdźcy, Saiyanie. Po tym, jak mistrz Karin złożył Wojownikom Z wizytę w Kame House i poinformował, że wszyscy, którzy chcą walczyć z zagrażającymi Ziemi adwersarzami, mają stawić się w Boskim Pałacu na trening pod okiem Najwyższego, Bulma, Yamchą, Kulilin i Pūar starają się odszukać Tenshinhana i Jiǎozi, by zabrać ich w ustalone miejsce. Artykuł do uzupełnienia!!! Freezer Saga Na skutek śmierci Piccolo i Boga Ziemi, a co za tym idzie utraty mocy smoczych kul, Bulma, Kulilin i mały Gohan wyruszają statkiem kosmicznym Mega Piccolo na odległą od Ziemi planetę Namek, aby tam odszukać i wykorzystać nameczańskie smocze kule do wskrzeszenia poległych podczas walki z Nappą i Vegetą przyjaciół. Po dotarciu na Namek, statek, którym przybyli, zostaje zniszczony przez dwóch wojowników Freezera. Bohaterowie dowiadują się, że na planecie jest również Vegeta oraz inne potężniejsze zagrożenie. Gohan i Kulin ruszają sprawdzić, czym jest owo zagrożenie, jednocześnie zostawiając Bulmą we wcześniej odnalezionej kryjówce. Kboieta spotyka Ginyu, który zamienia się z nią na ciała. Odzyskuje ciało. Porunga przenosi ja na Ziemię, gdzie wróży z liści powrót Goku. Po ogłoszeniu wybuchu Nameck zaprasza Nameczan i Vegetę do siebie do czasu odtworzenia Nowej Nameck. Saga Garlika juniora Bulma kłóci się z Chichi o urodę. Gdy dostają się pod działanie toksycznego gazu atakują Kurilina i Marron. Boska Woda oczyszcza je. Saga Androidów Bulma zmusza Yamuchę by zabrał ja na spotkanie z Freezerem. Razem z resztą wojowników jest świadkiem pojawienia się Trunksa, czeka na Goku. W czasie przygotowań do walki z cyborgami opiekuje się rannym Vegetą, rodzi Trunksa. Kobieta zjawia się w miejscu, gdzie maja zjawić się roboty. Gdy wojownicy lecą walczyć na sąsiednią wyspę zostaje z Żarłomirem. Gohan zabiera ją do domu. Bulma tworzy pilot do dezaktywacji cyborgów i kombinezony dla Saiyan. Podczas walki Vegety i Trunksa z przyszłości z Cellem z pałacu Dende. Turniej Cella ogląda w telewizji w Kame House. Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Arytkuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! Bulma jedzie z Vegetą i Trunksem na tropikalna wyspę, gdzie robią zakupy, piją drinki na plaży, korzystają z wesołego miasteczka. Wydaje też na luksusowym statku przyjęcie z okazji swoich urodzin. Tam zjawia się Beerus, Bulma policzkuje go za zepsucie urodzin. Beerus uderza ją w twarz pozbawiając przytomności, co denerwuje Vegetę, który zmienia się w SSJ2. Bulma zabiera statkiem kosmicznym wojowników Z, by mogli oglądać walkę Goku z Beerusem w kosmosie. Gdy Beerus usypia Bulma kupuje bezpieczeństwo swoje i syna u Whisa jedzeniem. Saga Złotego Freezera Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! W jej domu zjawia się Jako informując o wskrzeszeniu Freezera. Bulma wzywa Whysa wizją lodów truskawkowych. Kobieta ogląda walkę wojowników Z, z najeźdźcami. Saga podróży do Szóstego Wszechświata Artykuł wymaga uzupełnienia ! Bulma dostaje od Kulilina mandat za przekroczenie szybkości, żąda jego anulowania. Negocjuje z Chichi i Videl opiekę nad Pan. Daje Goku telefon, którym powiadami go o pojawieniu się Whisa. Leci oglądać Turniej Champy, jest obecna podczas użycia Super Smoczych Kul. Po turnieju wydaje przyjęcie z okazji wygranej. Kobieta zamawia u Monaki jedzenie i prosi go o pomoc w pracy. Gdy zauważa zniknięcie Trunksa przegląda kamery z monitoringu i widzi go wchodzącego do samochodu Monaki. Zawiadamia Jako i nakazuje jemu i Vegecie lecieć na planetę Patoufou. Kobieta powiadamia też Chichi o odlocie Gotena ze swoim synem. Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga W tej serii, tak, jak w poprzedniej, Bulma odgrywa rolę postaci pomocniczej. W pierwszej sadze tworzy statek kosmiczny, którym Son Gokū, Pan i Trunks lecą na poszukiwanie smoczych kul z czarnymi gwiazdami. Baby Saga Zostaje zainfekowana komórkami mutanta, a z racji tego, że jest żoną Vegety, w którego ciele bytuje Baby, zostaje także mianowana jego królową. Na polecenie Tsufulianina tworzy tzw. amplifikator fal Bruitsa, dzięki któremu zmienia Baby Vegetę w wielką złotą małpę, a gdy Gokū i Baby knockoutują się nawzajem, przywraca siły swemu panu. Kobieta obserwuje jego walkę z Goku i naprowadza lasery fal na męża. zostaje oczyszczona święta wodą. Super Jinzōningen Jū Nana-go Saga Podczas wydarzeń związanych z Super #17 razem z Brą goniła samolotem za Chichi i Videl, chcącymi własnoręcznie „powstrzymać zło”. Aku Shen Lóng Saga Bulma jest obecna podczas pojawienia się złego smoka. Za pomocą wyżej wspomnianego amplifikatora fal Bruitsa umożliwiła Vegecie transformację w Ōgon Ōzaru, stadium niezbędne do przeistoczenia w SSJ4. Potem z bezpiecznego miejsca ogląda walkę Gogety. Wynalazki Do ważniejszych jej wynalazków należą smoczy radar, PP Candy, zegarek pomniejszający, dezaktywator androidów, tłumacz mowy żab, amplifikator fal Bruitsa oraz pancerz bojowy noszony potem przez Trunksa z przyszłości i Vegetę. Wygląd W całej serii Bulma zmieniała swój wygląd częściej niż jakakolwiek inna postać, mając łącznie 17 różnych fryzur. W mandze jej włosy są purpurowe, w anime natomiast mają one odcień turkusu. Wiele noszonych przez nią ubrań ma na sobie jej imię lub logo Capsule Corporation. W młodości prezentowała się bardzo dziewczęco, na co wskazuje na przykład mleczny kolor jej skóry. Przy pierwszym spotkaniu widza z jej postacią, Bulma miała włosy splecione czerwoną wstążką w kucyk i nosiła różową sukienkę z własnym imieniem, niebieskie trampki i fioletowe skarpetki. Ze względu na „zmoczenie” sukienki po porwaniu przez pterodaktyla, jej ubiór szybko został zmieniony na parę butów, szare spodnie, białą podkoszulkę i nałożoną na nią niebieską kurtkę. W tym czasie jej fryzura pozostała bez zmian. Ciekawostki *Bulma ma 85 cm obwodu w biuścieŹródło odcinek #004 DB oraz Dragon Ball Daizenshū.. Lecz w Dragon Ball Super Zuno-Sama, powiedział że miała biust rozmiaru 87 centymetrów, lecz jej biust zmalał do 83,4 cm. *Ulubioną przekąską dziewczyny są truskawkiPierwszy rozdział mangi, adaptujący go pierwszy odcinek serii DB oraz Dragon Ball Chō Ekisaitingu Gaido Sutōrī-hen zawierają wzmianki na ten temat. Jednak w późniejszych latach ulubionym jedzeniem Bulmy staje się ramen - Vegeta mówi, że nie przeżyłaby tygodnia bez niego16 odcinek Dragon Ball Super. *Bulma na cerę, koloru brzoskwiniowego. *Siostra Bulmy Tights, ma taki sam głos jak Bulma. Galeria Bulma strzela.png|Bulma strzela do małego Gokū Goku leci z Bulmą i Żółwim Pustelnikiem.jpg|Son zabiera Bulmę i Żółwiego Pustelnika do pałacu Uranai Baby Bulma w Zachodniej Stolicy.jpg|W Zachodniej Stolicy Bulma wściekła na matkę.jpg|Dziewczyna denerwuje się na matkę k.JPG|Pomniejszona Bulma rozdeptywana przez matkę Bulma Wulong.png Bulma and Wulong.png Lunch,Bulma,Wulong, Puar22.png Lunch,Bulma,Wulong, Puar1.png Yamcha.png Yamcha3.png Yamcha6.png Dorosła Bulma.PNG|Bulma w Sadze Saiyan Buulma.jpeg|Bulma na Namek (Saga Freezera) Pani Brief z Bulmą w Capsule Corporation.jpg|W Sadze Androidów Vegeta ranny po przeciążeniu maszyny.jpg Fg.jpg|Bulma i Chichi. Dābra_w_Niebie.png Raj_(11).jpg Raj_(10).jpg Raj_(09).jpg Raj_(03).jpg Raj_(04).jpg Raj_(07).jpg Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg bc.jpg|Chichi mówi do Bulmy, że jest od niej młodsza i ładniejsza. Videl, Pan, Chichi, Bulma (2).jpg Vegeta na rodzinnej wycieczce.png Bulma-Vegeta.jpg|Bulma daje całusa Vegecie. chara_img09.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods chara_img08.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie